Apophis: Zone of the Enders
by majorthorney
Summary: In a time of peace, is an illegally built orbital frame enough to break the peace, and even destroy the solar system! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW or no more chapters will be added!
1. Introduction

ZONE OF THE ENDERS

Introduction

It has been five years since the destruction of Aumaan. Keeping in with Dingo Egret's (The runner of the orbital frame Jehuty. He is known as the pioneer of peace) wishes to have Earth stop oppressing Mars, it was now a relative time of peace. The United Colonies of Mars (UCM) began rebuilding the scarred face of Mars with the help of the UNSF. Orbital Frame technology and metatron technology have also advanced much further, thanks to the combined efforts of NUT (An Earth based company that utilizes new Metatron-derived substances to make incredible advancements in technology. They were the creators of the controversial Orbital Frame units) and multiple Mars organisations. It was a great time for the two planets. Both planets working together for the first time since the colonization of Mars. But peace isn't always as it seems. Each side was only helping the other to benefit themselves. They were using each other. Both sides new it of each other, but neither planet convicted the other, for they both new they themselves were guilty of the same crime. With peace this fragile, can an illegally built Orbital Frame destroy it.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

General Sam Marsden watched as the five Raptor Orbital Frames left the hanger bay of the star ship cruiser known as Osiris. He was a strong man. He had wiry black hair and blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and thick arms. He was littered with battle scars. The goal of the five raptors was to intercept a KUMAR class freighter star ship that was headed from Earth to Mars. The freighter was carrying a cargo of fifty 2nd generation LEV's, a cargo that General Sam Marsden didn't want to reach its destination (at least with its cargo still aboard). General Marsden was the leader of an anti-Mars group called MAME (Man Against Martian Enders). He was one of Earths leading advisors during the Oppression of Mars. He believed oppressing Mars was the right thing to do. When the oppression ended, he stole the Osiris (at this time he was still its captain) and all the Orbital Frames and LEV's onboard it. He gathered units of men from the UNSF who also hated that the oppression had ended. His military power has been growing since, and so has his anger against Mars. He has been raiding and robbing factories and cargo ships for Orbital Frames. They were also building their own frames, with the funding of a sub company of NUT Ltd, who didn't know this sub company (known as Universal Metatron Corporation, or UMCorp. for short) was going behind their backs and supporting this anti-Mars group.

General Marsden turned and walked back to the main control room of the Osiris. His plans were proceeding smoothly. It would not be much longer till he activates Apophis.


	3. Chapter 1

ZONE OF THE ENDERS

CHAPTER 1

The KUMAR class freighter rocketed through space at sub light speed, with an extremely important cargo on board. A KUMAR class freighter was a cargo star ship capable of moving at sub light speeds. It was named after a man called Robin Kumar, the man who drew the blue prints for it. It was a new advancement in metatron technology. Metatron is a mineral that was discovered on the moon of Jupiter Callisto. It is mined by LEV's and is used to make Orbital Frames and many other advanced pieces of machinery. Robin Kumar had discovered a way to place a Urenbeck catapult like device inside the metatron engine of a star ship. It works like this: Space is compressed and the distortion of the space (which is not natural) sets off a chain reaction. The space then tries to return itself back to normal, and when it does, it pushes the space outwards at enormous speeds, sending the KUMAR class freighter flying through space. This was still expensive technology, and only the UNSF used KUMAR class freighters. And that's what this was, a UNSF freighter on its way to Mars.

The Urenbeck effect on the freighter was wearing off, and it was returning to normal speed. It was only another 25 million miles from Mars. The trip had been a full 70 miles already. The distance from Earth to Mars when they are furthest away from each other is 100 million miles, and Mars had ordered a battalion of army regulation LEVs (Laborious Extra-Orbital Vehicle) at that exact time. If they had waited half a year, the trip would've only have been 55 million miles long.

"We are 25.273 million miles from Mars sir, Do you want me to schedule the next catapult propulsion towards Mars," asked the chief pilot onboard the freighter. "We will only need one more propulsion and we'll be within 1 day of Mars."

"Very well then" Said Colonel Jack Simmons of the United Nations Space Force in a very dried out voice. "Schedule the launch." Simmons hated the catapult propulsion system. He would get flight sick as a cadet when launched from the Urenbeck catapult orbiting Earth, and this was no different. To make things worse, he hated flying without it as well. In this day and age, you never new what was flying around in space. Nobody bothered getting permits to fly in secure sectors anymore, and there were always rumours going around of freighters being attacked by illegal military groups searching for weapons. And this freighter was carrying a cargo every military group wanted, 2nd generation LEV's (Phantoma II's). Simmons was currently sitting on a chair on the bridge (where the ship was piloted from) with five other pilots. He was waiting for the time they would next launch themselves through the catapult system. Once he found out, he was going to get some lunch. Suddenly the chief pilots computer console started to beep.

"That's funny," he said. "Something has intercepted our path and wont get out of the way."

"That doesn't make sense!" yelled Simmons angrily. "We had these space ways cleared for the past week, no one would dare defy the UNSF's orders."

"I'm slowing down the freighter, I don't wanna collide with whatever it is" said another one of the pilots, with a strong Texan accent. The ship slowed to a halt. In the distance there were five large, humanoid mechanical bodies. Each one was thin, and protruding from each hand was a large red blade. They each had a large, mechanical eye on their heads. Colonel Simmons recognised what they were straight away.

"Oh God" he whispered to himself. "GET DOWN!" The five large machines in front of him were the last things he ever saw.

Lieutenant Ben Donovan sat in the cockpit of his LEV as he marched over the terrain of Mars. Lieutenant Donovan was part of the UCM (united colonies of Mars) security force. His battalion was battalion #324. They were nicknamed the Dead Eyes, reason being, their accuracy with a LEV machine gun beat that of any other battalion. Their LEV's were army regulation LEV's. They were white with the UCM logo and had blue painted shoulders (the symbol of UCM LEV's). LEV stands for Laborious Extra-Orbital Vehicle. An army regulation LEV type a (which is what Ben Donovan is piloting) looks like an enormous mechanical human. They have massive jetpacks on their backs which they use to jump large distances across the ground. They are, however, unable to fly. They have a camera eye, which is a large mechanical eye, on their heads. The cockpit is located in between the hips on the pelvis. They are each armed with one LEV machine gun (LEV machine gun bullets are large enough to break through a tanks armour) and 7-10 homing missiles mounted inside their jetpacks.

Lieutenant Ben's battalion had been sent to investigate the crashing of a KUMAR class freighter at Vascilia Space Port. It had been scheduled to land at the space port and unload it's contents (an armament of 2nd generation LEV's) but had instead flown straight into the middle of the space port, exploding in an incredible burst of flames and smoke. The second generation LEV's were meant for Ben's battalion, and a second set of 2nd generation LEV's for battalion #327, but someone had sabotaged the mission.

"Sir, does this mean we no longer get to have 2nd generation LEV's?" asked Guil Flanders, a weedy cadet from Ben's unit.

"Sorry but not today Guil" answered Ben. He himself was also sad about missing out on the 2nd generation LEV's. A second generation LEV is far more advanced than a standard LEV, capable of flight and far better offensive and defensive capabilities.

"Sir, whoever did this didn't want Mars' security forces getting any stronger," said another member of Ben's unit. "They destroyed our chance of getting second generation LEV's, and with them we would've been a powerful force. Do you think it was the UNSF?"

"Doubt it," answered Ben. "It was one of their freighters, and it was their men. I don't think they would kill their own men and waste a KUMAR class freighter just to stop us from getting our LEV's we paid for."

"They may be trying to make us think that, make us believe they didn't do it" replied Sarah miner, a very masculine woman pilot, Ben's second in command.

"No, I doubt it, there's a third party involved in this alright" said Ben. His computer indicated that they were almost at the spaceport. There was a hill overlooking the spaceport. Ben told his men to get on that hill so they could have a full look at the entire of the spaceport, but nothing could've prepared him for what they were about to see.


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Major Thomas C. Hawkins of the United States Marine Corps yawned in the seat of his Orbital frame's cockpit. An Orbital Frame is much like a LEV, only it is not made out of any type of metal, but rather it is made out of metatron. They have many more advancements than LEV's. One of those advancements is a self supporting armour. This armour repairs the orbital frame when it is damaged. Orbital Frames also have an AI (artificial intelligence) computer that helps out the pilot and gives the pilot battle strategies. Major Hawkins was piloting a Type C Orbital Frame, known as a Nieth. A Nieth is a close range type orbital frame which has three boosters coming out of its back which the points of form the points of a triangle. These boosters allow great mobility. The Nieths of all of the Marines were painted black. They were designed to blend in with the darkness of the night. He was flying over Vascilia county. Major Hawkins looked at his watch. It read 11.45 pm. It was only fifteen minutes till mission start. He was ready.

Major Hawkins (call sign Hawk) was twenty-five years old. He had black hair (which he spikes) and brown eyes. He was of lean build and currently wore the united states Marine corps uniform. He had grown up on Mars, but had migrated to Earth as a stow-away at the age of fifteen. The reason, his father had been killed in action. His father was a single parent (and worked for Bahraam, the terrorist group of Mars that was destroyed by Dingo Egret and his Orbital Frame) and when he had died, Hawkins found out from a contact of his fathers' that it was Nohman (leader of Bahraam) who had allowed his father (and his unit) to die. That contact was Dingo Egret, (his father's commander) the only survivor of that unit. Hawkins had snuck away to Earth to join the UNSF army and defeat Bahraam to avenge his father. He had adapted to the way of Earth living, and ended up becoming a permanent citizen. He didn't end up destroying Bahraam (it was destroyed by Dingo Egret first), but he knew his father was avenged. He now fights for the Marines.

In his unit of Marines there were five men. The commander was Colonel Kane Warren. He was in his forties and still going strong in his Nieth. Sergeant Scott Jaeger, a very dark and secretive soldier who keeps to himself. Barry Watkins, the legendary soldier who destroyed 25 orbital frames while piloting a LEV during the crevasse battle (a large battle during the Aumaan war that involved Orbital Frame Jehuty). And last but not least, Michael Rodgers, newest member of the group, still fitting in with the Marine way.

Lieutenant Ben inspected his watch. It was 11.50 pm. He had been inspecting the rubble of the space port for four hours now. After reaching the space port, they found damaged and destroyed LEV's and buildings everywhere. No one had survived the explosion. Ben was disgusted.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the man who did this" he said to Sarah Miner.

"I know" replied Sarah in a harsh tone. "Can we go home now."

"I guess so," said Ben. He was really hoping that at least one of the second generation LEV's on the freighter would've survived the crash. But to his dismay, there was nothing but rubble. "Ok guys, lets head on home" and with that, the Dead Eyes began their walk home.

The five Nieths landed one mile away from the UMCorp. factory. A few weeks ago, the Marines Corps had been tipped off by an under cover agent working in a Vascilian factory that the factory was illegally building an Orbital Frame. It was codenamed Apophis. Their mission was to secure the factory and destroy the frame. They couldn't allow Mars to get their hands on orbital frames again, it was too dangerous, especially after what Bahraam did. It was 11.55 pm, five minutes till mission start.

General Sam Marsden prepared himself. The United States Marine Corps were on their way. He was told this by a member of the USM (United states Marines Corps). That man was Lieutenant Scott Jaeger. Scott Jaeger worked for Marsden but he had originally worked for USM. When Marsden left Earth with the warship Osiris, Jaeger stayed so that when ever Marsden needed to know anything, he would find out off Jaeger. That is how Marsden knew about the KUMAR freighter travelling to Mars. It is where Marsden gets all his info on the Earthen Military. Marsden was currently waiting for USM at the factory. He had been their for about an hour now.

11.58 pm. The marines inspected the factories defences. The factory only had twelve LEV's protecting it and two auto cannons (one at each corner of the front of the factory). Auto cannons are large perimeter defences that a lot of bases and factories have built into them. They automatically lock onto and fire at enemies. And with 200 mm bullets, they were a force to be reckoned with.

11.58 pm and 59 seconds. Marsden activated the Auto cannons.

11.59 pm. On the other side of Vascilia Lieutenant Ben Donovan walks his platoon home.

11.59 pm and 30 seconds. "Prepare yourselves men!" commands Colonel Kane Warren.

11.59 pm and 50 seconds. Marsden commands his men to their positions.

12.00 pm. All hell breaks loose.


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The five orbital frame Nieths flew towards the factory at breakneck speeds. The LEVs and auto cannons began firing at them, but the Nieths were way too fast, dodging every bullet. Two of the marines, Watkins and Jaeger flew off from the main group and diverged on the auto cannons, destroying each one with a small burst shot (an attacked formed in the hands of the orbital frame. The frame creates a large orange/yellow ball of energy in its hands, the size and strength depends on the amount of time taken to charge it. A fully charged attack takes about four seconds to charge). The three other marines (Colonel Kane, Michael Rodgers and Hawk) all flew straight up to the LEVs.

Colonel Kane and Hawk both activated their shields (the orbital frame Nieths have red spherical shields that when active, cover the entire front of the Nieth) while Rodgers stayed behind them (completely protected from the LEV machine guns by the shields of the other two Nieths) and activated a full burst shot, taking four seconds to charge it (which Marines are normally taught not to do for it si too dangerous, but in this formation, it is ok). When it was finished charging, Hawk and Colonel Kane moved out of the way and Rodgers threw the large sphere of energy formed by the metatron burst shot. The burst shot completely missed, landing in the middle of four of the LEVs, but when using a fully charged burst shot, aim doesn't matter. The resulting explosion tore apart the four LEVs standing in the explosions radius. They were shredded to pieces, first the armour, then the thin frame underneath.

The surrounding LEVs were distracted, and using this to their advantage, Hawkins and Colonel Kane activated their arm blades (thin blades on each arm that extend off the arm a few metres and glow green). Hawkins attacked one of the LEVs, slicing its head clean off, disabling the camera eye. He then sliced it horizontally across the waist, making it's body separate from the legs and explode only seconds before hitting the ground.

Colonel Kane Warren sliced (vertically) down the middle of two LEVs at the same time. Each LEV split apart and exploded. Another LEV shot at him from behind, but the Colonel did a back flip in his Nieth and cut horizontally across the LEVs body. After doing this, he did a one eight degree turn and kicked another LEV in the stomach, sliced off its arms and stabbed it in the chest, blowing it apart.

Michael Rodgers stared at all this wide eyed, amazed at the skill of his comrades. Suddenly, his Nieth was struck in the back by a LEV missile.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed as he turned to face the LEV. When he turned, he found it's machine gun facing _right at his Nieths head!_ He braced himself for the attack, but was surprised by the sight of a thin laser bursting straight through it's chest, destroying it. He turned again to see Hawkins's Nieth's palm aimed at where the LEV once stood. Hawk had fired a homing laser (a thin laser fired from the palm of a Nieth that homes in on it's target) to destroy the LEV.

"Thanks sir" said Rodgers thankfully.

"Don't thank me now, we have a mission to complete!" yelled Hawk.

"Hey, boys, STOP THE CHIT CHAT AND HELP ME FIGHT THESE LEVS" yelled Colonel Kane. Just as he said that, Watkins returned in his Nieth. The four of them finished off the remaining five LEVs.

"Where's Jaeger?" asked Colonel Kane angrily, noticing that Scott Jaeger hadn't returned.

"Maybe he was taken out by the other Auto cannon?" suggested Rodgers.

"No way, not while piloting and orbital frame" said Hawk, trying to ignore the young Rodgers lack of knowledge of the power of an orbital frame.

"Forget about him," commanded the Colonel. "Lets eliminate the frame in that factory and get out of here. We'll meet up with him later." The four frames turned to the factory but were met with the sight of Jaeger guarding it in his Nieth.

"Jaeger, you're here, we thought you chickened out" said Hawk sarcastically.

"He is immortal, hehehe" laughed Jaeger.

"What did you say" asked Colonel Kane.

"There is no escaping the god of death and destruction" replied Jaeger.

"You're not making sence bro!" yelled Michael.

"Shut up and get back in formation" yelled Colonel Kane angrily.

"He, he, he," snickered Jaeger. "Death to the Martians HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh God," whispered Watkins. "He's gone insane." At that moment, the ground beneath them started shaking.

"What the heck," said Hawk angrily. "Vascilia doesn't experience earthquakes."

"He he he, Apophis lives," said Scott Jaeger. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the roof of the factory, extending to the sky above. Rising through that beam of light was an orbital frame. It was an average sized orbital frame, approximately as large as a Nieth. It was a black frame, with red shoulders and red hips. Its fore arms were red and hands were black. It had long blades extending from its elbows. There were also much smaller spiles extending from its knees (which were knees that bent the other way, like a horses hind legs). Unlike most orbital frames, it's feet weren't pointed. Instead, they were like an eagles talons. They had three toes, two at the front and one at the back. It had two long, rectangular objects hanging from it's shoulders over it's back, which were boosters. It had two more booster hanging off it's hips. It's head was like the head of a mechanical dragon.

"Oh man, it's awake!" yelled Colonel Kane Warren.

"Our information source said it wouldn't be online for another month," Said Major Hawkins. "Who was our source?"

"It was Jaeger" answered Colonel Kane.

Hawkins turned to Jaeger. "You set us up you son of a bi.." Hawkins didn't finish his sentence because he was distracted by the noise of a burst shot charging. It was Rodgers. He was charging a burst shot.

"It's my turn to be the hero now!" yelled Rodgers. His burst shot reached full charge, strong enough to destroy another Nieth. But his sights were set upon Apophis. He aimed and grinned. "Die bi.." _BOOOMMM. _Rodger's Nieth blew apart. Hescreamed as it did so, but was cut short when the cockpit was hit by the explosion. He was dead. It was done by another burst attack, a burst attack from Jaegers Nieth.


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"You killed him you traitor! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Colonel Kane. "He was like a son to me. I spent hours training him. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" The Colonel's Nieth flew at bullet speed toward Jaeger's Nieth. Colonel Kane and Jaeger both activated their blades. Once Colonel Kane reached Jaeger, he put the tips of the arm blades together and slashed downward at Jaeger. Jaeger dodged, and using the fact that the Colonel was off guard to his advantage, he slashed upward with his left arm, taking off the right arm of the Colonel's Nieth.

"That's it!" said Hawk; his rage could be heard in his voice. "I'm not gonna wait for the Colonel to die!" He flew forward, but Watkins lifted his arm and stopped him. Hawk turned to Watkins Nieth.

"Don't interfere," Watkins said wisely. "This is his fight. Let him have his honour." Watkins was a big believer in honour, and didn't believe it was right to interfere with another soldiers fight. Hawk stepped back, and waited.

"Why can't you just bow down and worship Apophis!" yelled Jaeger. As he said this, his Nieth was struck by Colonel Kane's in the stomach, and a large, pulsating gash appeared there.

"You've been brain washed" replied Colonel Kane. "But there is till no excuse for what you did. I will fucking kill you no matter what you say!"

Apophis didn't even flinch at what was happening. He didn't even look. Who ever the pilot was, he had no regard for human life. Hawk looked at Apophis and wondered 'what sort of a demon is that?' But of course, he received no reply. He then looked over at the fight between the two Nieths. It was an even fight. Right now all the Nieths were doing was dodging each other's attacks. Major Hawkins was so pissed. Pissed at the fact the mission was sabotaged by his own teammate. Pissed at the fact that same man killed the newest member of his unit. Pissed at the fact that that same man was now beating the life out of his commander, and he wasn't allowed in on the action.

"We will never forgive you!" yelled Colonel Kane as the legs of his Nieth were ripped off.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," replied Jaeger as he took of the left arm of the colonel's Nieth. He then gripped the Colonel's Nieth in his Nieth's arm. The Colonel struggled to escape, but with no arms or legs, it was relatively useless. Apophis still didn't move.

A private communication link between Colonel Kane, Hawk and Watkins was activated.

"My brothers, thankyou for fighting beside me all these years," said Kane.

"Sir, what are you saying? We're not done yet," replied Watkins, confused. Hawk, on the other hand, new exactly what he was saying.

"Sir, I'll get him out of here." said Hawk.

"Thankyou, old friend," replied the Colonel. At that point, Hawk grabbed hold of Watkins's Nieth and activated a paralysation hold. Immediately, Watkins's Nieth was paralysed. Hawk lifted off and activated his Nieths booster to full speed, flying away at an extreme pace with Watkins's Nieth still in his hand.

"What are you doing?" yelled Watkins.

"What is right," replied Hawk. "Every orbital Frame of the Marines is fitted with a bomb strong enough to level a city. This weaponry, known as orbital frame self destruction was first used in orbital frame Jehuty. This weaponry is strong enough to destroy any Nieth, and maybe even Apophis."

"Oh god," replied Watkins's quickly. "You're not seriously suggesting, no, he can't do that, we have to go back for him."

With a look of great sadness on his face, Hawk answered with "Honour, let him have his honour." And with that, neither soldier looked back.

Apophis still stood still, not moving an inch. Colonel Kane activated a communication link between him and Scott Jaeger. Scott Jaeger smiled happily, enjoying the fact he helped with Apophis's activation.

"Before you kill me, I want to know one thing," asked Colonel Kane. "Whom were you working for?"

"You're about to die anyway, so telling you wouldn't hurt," replied Jaeger. "I am working for General Sam Marsden," Jaeger said proudly. Colonel Kane thought about this. He had once fought beside Marsden on the same team. He then activated the self-destruct.

"One more thing," he said.

"What?" replied Jaeger angrily, starting to get suspicious towards the Colonels attitude.

"Hawk is going to kill Marsden shortly," he said. "So you and I will get to be with him again, in hell. Oh, and one more thing."

"WHAT?" yelled Jaeger. Suddenly, his computer picked up a strange energy emanating from the Colonels Nieth.

"Hell is only a word," said the Colonel. "The reality is much worse. See you down there." Jaeger suddenly realised what was happening. It was too late.

While flying back to Vascilia's US embassy, the sky lighted up with the brightness of the sun. It was midnight. Major Thomas C. Hawkins and Sergeant Barry F. Watkins realised what had happened. Neither of them spoke a word till they got to the embassy.

Marsden looked around at the rubble around him. The explosion hadn't even scratched Apophis. Nothing was left of Jaeger or Colonel Kane though. The entire time he had been inside Apophis. He was it's pilot. He activated it's boosters and flew back to the Osiris, which was in orbit around the planet.

The ceremony was an emotional one, though you couldn't tell. The marines stood in silence, not showing the emotions that were going through their heads. Each marine wore the marine uniform with pride. It was a blue uniform, with badges on the chest and a rapier sword tied to the waist. The ceremony was a remembrance ceremony, to remember the soldiers Kane Warren and Michael Rodgers. Scott Jaeger received no remembrance. The ceremony was held back on Earth, in the USA.

Later that day, the marines who weren't on duty could be found in the cafeteria, getting their lunch. Hawkins got his lunch and then walked over to an empty table. The sounds of other soldiers talking and laughing filled the cafeteria. Hawkins didn't feel like talking, he wanted to be alone. He put his tray on the table as Watkins approached him.

"Hey Hawk, you OK?" he asked. "You look a little depressed."

"The colonel was always by my side, he was like a father, now he's dead," said Hawk. "How do you expect me to feel?"

"Proud!" answered Watkins with pride. "He died with honour, a true soldier's death."

"Honour?" commented Hawk; very displeased at the way Watkins put it. "He wouldn't have died if you let me step in."

"In the process he destroyed Apophis, he's a hero!" said Watkins.

"You, you let him die!" said Hawk in a dark voice. "YOU AND YOUR DAMNED HONOUR!"

"What do you mean, all soldiers have their honour to be proud of!" yelled Watkins, confused at Hawks sudden outburst of anger.

"Oh yea, HONOUR THIS" yelled Hawk as he threw a punch at Watkins. It hit Watkins square in the cheek. Watkins dropped his food tray in pain, but he wasn't the only one in pain. Hawkins had only been living on Earth for ten years, so his build was a little weaker than Watkins's, who was a native to Earth and had lived there all his life (thirty-one years). Watkins was much stronger. Hawkins grabbed his fist in pain.

"You little prick!" yelled Watkins, who was also a strong believer in hitting back if you got hit. He threw a punch to Hawk's face, but Hawk dodged and punched Watkins in the stomach. Watkins doubled over, and while he did this, Hawk threw an uppercut punch to Watkins's chin. Watkins jolted back. Blood started pouring from his mouth. He then got really pissed. He elbowed Hawk in the face, grabbed his head and smashed it against the table. He lifted Hawks head again and banged it on the table a second time. Blood started coming out of a large cut on his forehead.

"Ahhh!" Hawk yelled in anger, not pain. Watkins went to hit him against the table again, but was then grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor by another Marine. Two large Marines held him there, while another two pinned Hawk to the table. A large black American man approached them.

"You two men are wanted in General Smith's office," said the black American. His name was Colonel Lambert. "I will be escorting you there."

The two marines stood in General Smith's office. General Lambert was just leaving as General Smith stood up from his chair and put his hands behind his back. Watkins and Hawkins looked at each other, awaiting their punishments. Hawk really didn't want to be suspended; the marine corps was his life.

"You two marines will begin packing tonight," said General Smith, leading advisor of Earth/Mars negotiations. "You will be leaving for Mars tomorrow."

"Pardon?" asked Hawk. "Why Mars?"

"You two men have been selected to be members of a Mars and Earth joint project." He answered. "We have been working with some of Mars's leaders and have decided to form a terrorist control unit, combining the best pilots from Earth and Mars. The group will deal with terrorist groups such as Black Knights, a terrorist group against Earthlings, and MAME. I doubt I need to explain what MAME is to you!"

"No sir" replied Watkins.

"Why us sir?" asked Hawk. "Why were we asked to join the terrorist control group?"

"Because you are the best of the best!"

Lieutenant Ben Donovan began packing. He was being transferred to some terrorist control base in Toryma County (one of the three new counties of Mars). He was told it was a joint project for Earth and Mars, and that only the best LEV and orbital frame pilots were asked to join.


End file.
